Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for interfacing a motherboard with one or more expansion cards, such as PCIe expansion cards.
Background of the Invention
Since the early days of computers, the basic system architecture has included a motherboard and one or more expansion slots. The motherboard includes the computer's most basic circuitry and components. For example, a motherboard typically included a central processing unit, memory (e.g. RAM), a basic input/output system (BIOS), the expansion slots, and interconnecting circuitry.
Expansion cards were originally used for many functions, such as audio processing, video processing, networking, and the like. Although many of these functions have been incorporated into the motherboard, expansion slots are still used for critical functions. In particular, routers, switches, and other high-performance networking components are often incorporated into expansion slots in rack-mounted servers.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for implementing expansion slots in a rack-mounted server or other applications.